


christmas eve always has shit going down, huh?

by alastairs



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Persona 4 Spoilers, alternative title: pathetic, didnt tag a certain person bc of it, for the culprit and december, if theres discourse on this i will bash your head in! :), woah i'm still alive!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairs/pseuds/alastairs
Summary: what happened on naoto's side, before they called narukami/seta?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 9





	christmas eve always has shit going down, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> so.............. that one bad ending huh.
> 
> yikes this is rather short. sorry about that

It all happened so quickly. 

… Well, ‘ _quickly_ ’ is an overstatement. It happened at an average pace- at first, at least. 

I was on my nightly walk on the Samegawa flood plain. Then, the fog had become even denser- which I thought nothing of, seeing as it was getting worse recently... especially ever since Nanako-chan was put into the hospital. Now, though, I regret it. My feet were pounding against the cement, and shadows were whirring towards me with no remorse.

Run, turn, shoot. Run, turn, shoot. _Run turn shoot run turn shoot run turn sh-_

I had to reload... but they were all coming so fast, now. Fumbling with my bullets, my hands tremble as I coil the gun and run. I needed to call someone, but with how late it was... surely, the others were all asleep? Then again, Rise-san is usually up at this ho- 

I tripped. Tripped on what, most possibly, could’ve been a forming shadow. My breath hitched as I scooted back- _god, I look so pathetic, even more so than as of late_ \- and shot at the shadow. I was lucky enough to have stunned it, which, in turn, gave me a chance to scramble onto my feet and run off. This was when I realized how _pathetic_ I was without the others- why did Senpai allow me onto the team in the first place? I’m just a coward; a coward who can’t even fend off a few shadows. 

‘Few’ was an understatement in this case, however. 

As I ran into the shopping district, the shadows were multiplying. Rapidly, might I add. I could feel myself become numb, at this point, with panic- aha, the ‘calm and collected detective prince’ was long gone, by this point- as I ducked down into a temporary safe spot. Readying my gun, I aimed for nearby shadows, starting to shoot frantically at them. Until my gun- my stupid, _stupid_ gun- decided to jam itself. 

My only way of proving myself as worthy was now gone. I’m hopeless... 

Dropping the gun, I run towards a store- I'd like to say it’s Junes, but it reeks of alcohol, so I doubt it- and fish my phone out of my pocket. 

Beep, beep, bang. Beep, bang, beep. Ring, ring, bang, creak. Bang, creak, bang, ring- 

_He picked up._

“ _The shadows... they’ve taken over the town, I_ _can’t_...!” 

God, hearing my voice... it was so _pathetic_. 

Why can’t I be strong? I could do it when I accepted myself, but now, I... I...! 

Crash. 

The shadows broke in, breaking my sense of self and hope along with it. Dropping my phone, I could feel my persona slipping away, slipping into the unknown abyss of who-knows-what. Senpai said something- I couldn’t hear what, as my heart was pounding harshly in my chest- and my only response... 

Well, my only response was a shriek. A shriek of pain, suffering, and defeat. It was so _pathetic_. 

Why couldn’t I be the hero for once? Confident, able to do everything right... 

Oh, who am I kidding? I’m just a weak little detective. It will always be like that- and falling into this... mud, of some sort, only made me feel weaker. 

Sukuna-Hikona left a while ago... I could only assume that I’d be becoming my shadow. That was the least of my worries, though... I only wonder: 

Why couldn’t I apprehend Adachi sooner? 

Why couldn’t I protect Nanako-chan? 

Why couldn’t I... save... anyone...? 

_Why... why am I... so pathetic...?_

**Author's Note:**

> my doc's name for this 'shadows are kinda ugly, huh'. just thought i'd tell y'all.


End file.
